Combat Arms Wiki/CAWiki Timeline
Foundation This section covers the creation of the CAWiki, as well as the most of the events leading through 2009. Date Unknown (circa February 22, 2008) - After hearing of a new, upcoming Korean FPS game that would soon come to North America, an unknown entity known as MCBGamerGuy creates the Combat Arms Wiki. He will vanish without making a single contribution to the site that he started. August 29, 2008 - Coraircate, commonly referred to as the true founder of our site, adopts the CAWiki. Along with Greennave and Momentum07, he laid the foundation for the immense database we are today. November 6, 2008 - Momentum07 joins the site, and assists Corair in creating new templates. He is the second of the three original founders, and will be the last of them to leave (until Greennave briefly returned). December 27, 2008 - Negabandit86 joins the site. A steadfast and outspoken editor, he remains the oldest user to have edited recently. January 15, 2009 - Greennave joins the site, and assists both Corair and Momentum in creating new templates. He is the last of the three original founders, and has made the most recent return to the site out of the three. February 28, 2009 ''- The notorious Proske joins the site. He will cause a significant amount of mayhem later on... ''May 22, 2009 - WingZeroKai joins the site. He has proven to be a loyal asset and valued member of our Community ever since. His brother, TallgeeseIII will join a few months later. July 9, 2009 - The legendary SeaCrane descends amongst us during this time. He currently remains hidden in the shadows, biding his time... August 2, 2009 ''- A wild ZeroExalted appears! ''November 21, 2009 - Momentum, the last "surviving" founder, formally designates Zero to become the newest (and only) administrator of the site, in leave of his absence. By passing on the torch of leadership, he inadvertently ensured that the Wiki would survive to this day. October 4, 2009 - The extraordinary Soresumakashi lends his many years of Wiki-editing expertise to our troubled community. His knowledge and perserverance will help us through the tough times ahead. December 17, 2009 - Farvei, the CAWiki legend, joins the site. His innumerable skills help the site become a force to be reckoned with. Summary of 2009 By the end of 2009, the CAWiki had established itself as a promising new community; now in the process of recovery... Highlights *During this time, many of the original templates are created or imported, including the now-defunct "Monaco-Sidebar". 2010 - The Second Generation This area covers the time where the CAWiki (now in ruins) has begun the process of stabilizing and rebuilding itself after the loss of its founders. February 14, 2010 - With encouragement from both Kai and SC1, Zero is appointed by Wikia Central to become the only active Bureaucrat at the time. February 15, 2010 - H_Fern, a promising new editor and master coding expert, crashes over to our Community with knowledge from editing countless other sites. Not surprisingly, his first edit had him mistaken as a vandal... February 17-18, 2010 - Zero appoints both Kai and SC1 as the first new Administrators of the "next generation". At the same time, Soresu is also appointed as one of our first "Moderators" with the rollback ability- an unofficial designation at the time. February 22, 2010'' -''' BlueChoco graces the Wiki with his presence during this time. At the behest of Fern, he quickly ascends through the ranks as a Moderator, eventual Admin, and our Community's first-ever "Monthly Columnist" - a job that others (and eventually SC1) would later pick up on. '''''March 30, 2010 - CC_FANG, the face of the CBL, joins the site. With her help, we soon allied ourselves with our first major affiliate. June 29, 2010 - Drkdragonz66 joins the site, bringing some knowledge and amateur coding skills to the wiki. March 16 - June 18, 2010 - Farvei completely revamps the CAWiki, changing the way our site worked and adding/fixing a countless number of templates. With the help of Fern, he will also change the Wiki's look for the better, and starts by splitting the Home Page into individual sections; subdividing the title, header, and everything else. May 8, 2010 - TopsyKretts3 joins the site, and brings his...unusual...knowledge of the Forums with him. September 4, 2010 ''- Fern and Topsy manage to convince the famous Klypto Kerrigan to join the site. Though he doesn't edit much, he will lend considerable technical advice to the Wiki in the months ahead. ''October 10, 2010 - The entire Wikia organization prepares to upgrade from the original "Monaco" style design, permanently altering the the Wiki system. Fern works hard to add a new background and accommodate our older templates into the new style. Summary of 2010 By the end of 2010, the CAWiki had recovered much of its lost glory, and was operating at full steam. It had been a good year for our site with a lot of breakthroughs. Highlights *Specialists had been introduced. *The UI/HUD had been completely "destroyed". *Our first "WikiFest" had been conceived during this time. *Kalika moved over from the Vindictus Forums and became our greatest link to the Nexon empire. 2011 - A New Leaf By this time, the CAWiki had become the thriving community with the "latest and greatest information" on Combat Arms, and has remained so to this day. January 5, 2011 - To mark the new year, the Wiki is flooded with many new editors; the steadfast Mclinsky among them. He will work hard to stabilize our Community through the rough times ahead. February 18, 2011 - Zero is approached by Kalika about an affiliation between the Combat Arms Wiki and Nexon. March 18, 2011 ''- Mclinsky, Lolhard, and Dynames002 become the first wave of "official" moderators. ''March 22, 2011 - Zero is inducted into the prestigious CA Hall of Fame on behalf of everyone and anyone who has positively contributed to the CAWiki. April, 1, 2011 ''- Cabbages from another dimension infiltrate the recesses of the Combat Arms Wiki. After a long, hard-fought struggle, many of the Administrators will succumb to the cabbage overlords (well, just Zero & SC1, who happened to be there at the time), and as part of their ruthless conquest, the Wikia was reshaped according to their strange, celestial customs. *The supposedly-brainwashed SeaCrane was crowned as "Master Cabbage". *TopsyKretts3 somehow survived the onslaught and fell back towards the Nexon Forums. Unfortunately for him... #...the situation wasn't looking any better within the Combat Arms community. The entire game had become a sick, twisted farm-based game... #...Klypto had been banned, and even the noble Kalika had been deposed of by the infamous StoneGold. *Quite some time later, on that very same day, Drk misadventures into the depths of the "Wombat Farms Wiki". He will attempt to restore order to the site by fending off Cabbage-SC1 and Cabbage-Zero, as well as banning the latter. #Unfortunately for him, Drk was eventually decimated by the Master Cabbage. Zero was duly un-banned and quickly re-unleashed havoc upon the site. #And as a result of his heroic attempt, Drk was fully demoted and banned for half-a-day. ''April 3-4, 2011'' - Eventually, the entire Wikia is dragged into a nation-wide editing feud, known as the "Great CAWiki Schism". We got better, though. ''May 9th, 2011''' ''- TopsyKretts3 is promoted to the position of moderator. May 22, 2011 -''' Exactly two years after his first edit on this wiki, WingZeroKai officially becomes a bureaucrat. ''August 25, 2011 - The first part of the "Fusion Update" aims to change Combat Arms for the better. This would later be followed by two other "major" updates. October 23, 2011 - ILYx3 joins the website. She, along with DynastyW, will eventually help organize every '''single' Wiki article on our site by organizing them by year, type, etc, according to their respective categories, which everyone else has failed to do in the past few years for the most part. 'November 21, 2011' - EpaX makes his appearance. His Grammar-Nazi behavior and his vast knowledge of Combat Arms will help the Wiki through rough times ahead. Summary of 2011 As the year came to a close, the CAWiki had become a powerful entity in the world of Combat Arms. We had also been through a lot of ordeals; some good, some bad---but as always, we continued to look towards the future. 'Highlights' *CBL affiliation. *Nexon affiliation. *Induction into the Hall of Fame. *CA: Fusion came and went, changing a few gameplay mechanics. 2012 - Gateway to Destiny As the Community grew closer than ever before, they ended up making this year one of the CAWiki's best. It was a time filled with cooperation and all kinds of unexpected changes and events. '''January 5, 2012' - Just like in 2011, the CAWiki is flooded with new and upcoming editors. April 10th, 2012 - TopsyKretts3 becomes the official "CAWiki Pollster". April 12, 2012 - At the behest of Fern (yet again), Lifted-Soul approaches our site in the hope of a TWH-CAWiki affiliation. He will succeed. April 13, 2012 - Kalika officially retires from her role has Combat Arms Community Manager. After a short fill-in by Hime, she will eventually be replaced by Khali, who was later replaced by ColonelPanic. May 3-4, 2012 - Kai unexpectedly appoints a multitude of new moderators. This leads to some tension and unresolved issues... June 12th, 2012 - TopsyKretts3 uploads his first weapon animation GIF, of the M590 CQB. This would be the beginning of the extensive GIF program. July 13, 2012 - Due to the lack of active staff to take care of vandalism, Carmaste1 and ILYx3 were duly promoted to the rank of Moderator. DynastyW was promoted to Chat Moderator. August 29, 2012 - Kai, Fern, and Zero are approached by ColonelPanic with a new take on the Nexon-CAWiki affiliation; by offering to add a search bar to the official CA website that would lead straight to the CAWiki's vast reserve of information. September 5, 2012 - The CAWiki search bar becomes a reality, and the CAWiki is affirmed as the official go-to site for all things pertaining to Combat Arms. December 31, 2012 - Due to popular vote and a consistent lack of administrators/moderators, DynastyW & EpaX are promoted to site Moderators. Summary of 2012 After a vibrant and active year, interest in the CAWiki began to wane. Many editors retired without warning----including several long-time administrators. Yet despite these setbacks, the Moderators carried on the work of their predecessors and worked around-the-clock to overhaul the site once again. The heavy undertaking of this project set the bar for future generations. Highlights *May 17, 2012 - Specialists were completely revamped (in design as well as statistics). *June 13, 2012 - Mercenaries were completely revamped *July 12, 2012 - Assassins were introduced, along with the first Bows and Vehicles. *September 19, 2012 - The Cosmetic Shop was introduced. 2013 - The Fiercest Adversities Heralded with a rough start, this year began with a lack of active authority around the site and increased agitation among its editors. Many of the site's Moderators would call for the appointment of new site administrators, and the ensuing struggle would create a power vacuum and cause many other editors to leave unexpectedly. February 15th, 2013 - The Combat Arms Wiki adopts a new revised ruleset, written and proposed by TopsyKretts3. March 18th, 2013 - Zero brings to attention a site that is eerily similar to our own. Legal action pending... March 22nd, 2013 - TopsyKretts3 becomes our newest administrator. April 1st, 2013 - Two years after a similar incident (involving cabbages) had taken place, the CAWiki Staff is ousted by a horde of manatees and locked in a freezer. TopsyKretts3 turned out to be a mole planted by the enemy from yonder ages past, as well as a double-agent for the Wombat clan of the Rainbow Mystery Wiki. The entire site is "renovated" and redesigned to fit their aquatic mammal needs. April 2nd, 2013 - The Manatee Overlords are eventually overthrown by TopsyKretts3, a double-double agent, who had since consolidated all power into his own position. As the one-time Wiki Overlord, his first and final act was to bring back the previous administration, while forsaking all his extra-administrative powers. He too, got better. April 8th, 2013 - A major organizational initiative, strongly recommended by EpaX, aims to take on a great number of unaddressed issues. These newer & efficient standards will vastly help to properly format, fill-in, and recatalogue long-forgotten articles. It becomes a great success. May 28th, 2013 A small personal issue between two editors, EpaX and ComradeJ, escalates dramatically, needlessly splitting the wiki into factions. This results in EpaX's current departure from the site. June 7th, 2013 - A set of guidelines and standards are introduced, by TopsyKretts3, in regards to prepositions for the CAWiki. June 16th, 2013 - The CAWiki votes to introduce a new (yet familiar) custom namespace: 'Guide'. July 12th, 2013 - ZombieW joins the site sharing content of Combat Arms Brazil. September 3rd, 2013 - TopsyKretts3 creates our first CAWiki group on Steam. It attracts a moderate number of users, but a proposition to make it official is soon shot down after its inception. September 8, 2013 - A strange event occurred on this day. ''Muddapaka and Blue August's Moderator statuses were also permanently extended. '''September 13, 2013 '- An editor by the name of AcemanH101 single-handedly revises much of the CA Storyline; removing any unconfirmed information and providing updated Mercenary and Faction biographies by himself. September 15, 2013 - The site's background is changed for the first time in ages. October 28, 2013- '''DynastyW's position as Chat Moderator is suspended. '''November 1,2013 - '''The Chatroom propostion is approved, confirming once and for all that the rules of the wiki, including profanity and harrassment, are applicable on the wiki's chatroom as well. '''Highlights *(date) Evil Never Dies - The UAF has a name change to *(date) First zero-gravity maps were introduced *(date) Combat Arms 3.0 is introduced, changing game and website. *(date) The Hall of Fame is removed. 2014 With some much-needed momentum towards the end of 2013, the CAWiki had a major jump-start in activity and productiveness going into the new year. (Note that the year we are currently on will always be unfinished and unrevised, until further notice.) January 2014 - '''TBA '''February 6-28, 2014 - The site receives a new theme, background, and Forum. Thanks to ComradeJ, TopsyKretts3, and even some Fern-magic, the main page receives a much-needed makeover as well. 16th of June, 2014 - TopsyKretts3 officially retires from his position on the Wiki, and takes his leave from the site. Highlights *TBA 2015 This is the first year where the CAWiki has gone near to quiet. Highlights *1st of July, 2015 - Combat Arms North America and Combat Arms Europe merge into Combat Arms Global. This is the first time when two game regions have merged into one. 2016 This is the second year where the CAWiki has gone near to quiet. Highlights *8th of June, 2016 - NXPumpAction leaves Combat Arms and Nexon Europe. *10th of August, 2016 - NXCoyote introduces himself into the Combat Arms Global community who at the time was currently part of the production team. *4th of October, 2016 - NXEris becomes the new community manager of Combat Arms Global. *Several Nexon employees have left while others have stepped up towards the community. 2017 TBA April 2017 - ZombieW becomes a Bureaucrat on the Wiki. 8th of August, 2017 - The CAWiki Timeline Project has not been updated for over two whole years until this day. Highlights *21st of June, 2017 - Combat Arms Global receives the Reloaded update. Media Category:Combat Arms Wiki Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Community